Rainy Days in Domino City
by Mistress-Black-Sabre
Summary: Ever wonder what people do for fun on rainy saturdays? Malik does! Warning, may contain shounen ai and random insanity that not one author could accomplish.
1. Only the Beginning

((Author's Note: I do not have control over the madness that will ensue in the following fiction.))  
  
~Sabre~ before we embark on this crazy adventure. I need to recognize my writing buddy Sayian Krys. It is thanks to her enduring patience and encouragement that this story even exists. We hope you enjoy.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::Rainy Days in Domino City ch1:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The rain poured down on the gloomy streets of Domino City. Wind howled through the alleys like a wild beast chasing its prey. Droplets stained the windows of a small house on the end of the street. A figure perched upon the window sill stared hopelessly out into the dark streets.  
  
"Shit. Of all days it had to be Saturday," the figure murmured into the glass.  
  
Malik Ishtar pushed off from the window of his bedroom and walked down the stairs. He glanced about the living room. The controllers to his Playstation 2 lay in a tangled mess on the floor. Malik sighed as he walked by the T.V. It was about 11:00 in the morning and boredom had set in.  
  
Just then his eyes caught a light coming from the kitchen. Malik tiptoed to the doorway, sliding silently across the wall. He peered across and saw his prey. A wide grin stretched across his face as he crawled to the refrigerator door. The door was open, which gave him a perfect hiding spot. Malik brought his feet under him preparing to spring up. A slight smacking sound told him to release the prank. With that he jumped up waving his arms.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Marik screamed and jumped back with a look of shock on his face, the chocolate bottle slipped from his hands spraying everywhere. He took a step back and slipped on the chocolate, making him fall back into the open pantry. A loose package of powdered sugar fell onto his head, covering him from head to toe. Malik was laughing hysterically and pointing at his yami.  
  
Marik walked out of the pantry and stood there panting with chocolate smears and sugar all over his face and hands. His eyes darted around frantically and finally shut the refrigerator door to find his hikari rolling on the floor laughing with tears on his face. Marik's shocked expression faded into a look that would kill.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
Malik continued laughing.  
  
"Ra, why of all Egyptians did I get stuck with this one?" he complained as he pointed at Malik.  
  
Malik's amusement faded into a large grin. He sat cross legged staring up at his furious yami.  
  
"I'm bored," Malik simply stated.  
  
"So you decided to scare the shit out of me?"  
  
"Yup, but now that's over, and I'm still bored."  
  
"Well, whatever you decide to do leave me out of it from now on," Marik growled.  
  
"What do you suggest I do then?"  
  
"Oh for Ra's sake, I don't know. Go call someone for all I care!" Marik slipped in exasperation.  
  
"Call someone. Hmm.. that's no fun." Suddenly his countenance changed and once more he had a grin plastered on his face. "But prank calls are fun."  
  
"Prank calls eh? I think I may have changed my mind," Marik calmly confessed.  
  
The two walked into the living room and sat on the large red couch. Marik reached over and pulled the telephone onto his lap.  
  
"Now, who to call."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :  
  
Hope you enjoyed everyone! Now please. REVIEW!!! 


	2. Bakura's call

((Author's note: Welcome back everyone. I hope that you've been keeping up with this little story, because it gives me a lot of support. Please continue to REVIEW.))  
  
**And just to help you out. Since I got a few e-mails asking who is who. Malik is the slightly lesser evil of the two. Marik is the yami, who also is completely insane and a Chocoholic. Hope this will clear things up for your better understanding.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
::::::::::::::::Rainy Days in Domino City:::::::::::ch2:::::::::::::::::::  
  
The two walked into the living room and sat on the large red couch. Marik reached over and pulled the telephone onto his lap.  
  
"Now, who to call."  
  
Marik began to lick his fingers clean of the sweet substance. Malik just stared at the phone, lost in deep thought. Suddenly a familiar grin appeared on his face, revealing a plot. Marik, still concentrating on cleaning his fingers, saw his hikari out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I've seen that smirk before," he calmly stated.  
  
"Mhmm.. and I just thought of the perfect victim to call," Malik confessed. His grin spread wider.  
  
"Care to share the thought, or are you going to sit there looking like the idiot you are?"  
  
"I am going to grace a certain Tomb Robber with a call."  
  
"Bakura? Ha! I like it."  
  
Malik beamed in satisfaction and gave himself a mental pat on the back. As he picked up the lavender receiver his grin faded into a serious expression. His fingers poked at the familiar numbers that belonged to the pale Egyptian. He silently prayed to Ra that Ryou wouldn't answer. He got his wish. Malik cleared his throat before the familiar voice on the other end spoke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Malik had deepened his voice dramatically. "I know what you did last summer."  
  
"What?!"  
  
*Click*  
Marik laughed out loud after his hikari hung up. "Gods, that was good, but I want a go. I've got a little, something up my sleeve too."  
  
With that he picked up the receiver and hit the redial button. He heard the phone ring once. Someone picked up the other line.  
  
"Hello?" Again it was Bakura and he sounded a little confused.  
  
"We're coming for you Bakura. You are going to pay for the innocent blood you shed and the dead you disturbed."  
  
"Who is this?! I demand to know who the fuck is calling me!"  
  
*click*  
  
Malik laughed hard, tears came flowing down.  
  
"Ra! He had no idea," Malik choked.  
  
"That's the best part."  
  
"I need to hear what he sounds like now," Malik blurted out.  
  
Marik handed him the phone and pressed the redial.  
  
"H..h...hello?"  
  
"Don't get too comfortable in that chair of yours. We are watching you. The spirits of the tombs are coming for our revenge. You disturbed our slumber, and now you shall pay with your life Tomb Robber!"  
  
"Ra! I didn't mean to rob the last one! I was set up! P..p..please! Let me explain! I'll do anything!"  
  
Malik had put the phone on speaker. Marik had to hold in the urge to burst out laughing. Malik again spoke. "Anything?"  
  
"Anything! I swear! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Very well. You must swear to bow to the one called Yami and call him Pharaoh. You shall be his slave until you repent for every tomb you ever robbed in your life. For every tomb you robbed, so you must serve a day. If you refuse, the curse of the dead shall be placed upon your head."  
  
Silence answered.  
  
"Do we make ourselves clear Tomb Robber?" Malik and Marik asked in unison.  
  
A growl sounded and a murmur of "Yes," was heard.  
  
"Good, you will start on the morrow."  
  
*Click*  
  
Malik and Marik burst out laughing.  
  
"The fun has just begun," Marik snickered.  
  
((Author's note: Please Review!!!)) 


End file.
